


Podfic: Shoes and Ships and Sealing Wax

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Criminal Minds, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's liberating to be able to speak to someone without having to explain his every thought process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Shoes and Ships and Sealing Wax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shoes and Ships and Sealing Wax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332871) by [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha). 



[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?86rrf2wky99g8v7)


End file.
